Blue Blue Skies
by FoxTrot55
Summary: When Sauske moves from the peaceful suburbs to the city, he's not ready to face what fate has instore, nor his past. NaruSasu.
1. Prolog: It's all in the wrist

_Disclaimer:__ Do not own! *Sad face*_

_Pairing:__ NaruSasu. More to be added as story goes on. (Don't want to give it away. If you have a preference and I'm not using the characters already, let me know.)_

_Warnings:__ I have never done a smex scene and am skeptical I will now, but there will be some action and gore, along with the language. Rating and Warnings will change accordingly._

_Just a little FYI, depending on POV: opinions, outlooks, thoughts, perceptions, and all that comes with being an individual, will vary. Some slightly, some greatly. They don't represent everyone's thoughts; or even the actual thing, person, or event that they are thinking of._

_This chapter:__ Negativity? (It's Sasuke, what do ya expect?)_

_Hi, and let me start this off with saying THANK YOU! for deciding to read my story. This isn't my first FanFic of these two, but is the first that I've gotten interested or confident enough to get past the first few chapters._

_Most of the info you need is above, but if you do have questions I'd be happy to answer if they aren't too ahead of the plot line and give away things I wish not to be known just yet. (Though most of this will be very cliché and follow usually story line formation, lol.) From now on AN's will be at the bottom of the chapter, if you guys like it enough to post another chapter, of course._

_~Enjoy_

* * *

><p><strong>Prolog: It's all in the wrist.<strong>

**Sasuke P.O.V.**  
>I remember the view. At a different time, of course, and under completely different circumstances. I remember thinking how beautiful the far waters looked on the horizon. How amazing the lights of the constantly moving city looked against the inky black of the sea and sky. How great the wind felt running threw my hair, and how, if able to, I'd do anything to spend the rest of my life up here, with him.<p>

But we couldn t. He had to leave. I had to stay. And slowly the world blurred into nothing but chaos without his slow, calm, clear words to straighten it all out for me again.

And now?

Now all I can see is the end. Not forever. Defiantly not our forever. Not even our end. Just mine. The black sky only seems to hold secret monsters. Hidden from sight, but just as ready to swallow you whole as fast as the sharp colors threaten to cut you to pieces the second you step out of line. Guess I've stepped out of line. Some invisible line no one felt the need to inform me of.

Because now, as I looked down from the top of the fifty-floor hotel, I know there is no way the colors and blackness will give me a warm welcoming when that hand on the small of my back finally works up the ever building nerve to push me over the little glass wall that lines the edge of the roof.

And still, with death dancing before my eyes -Or is that tears?- all I can think about is him. His hands, his warmth. The sound of his voice whispering my name in greeting and the feeling of being wrapped in his arms. And the overwhelming sadness in both our eyes as he was torn away from me by his past. And that's not to mention his brightness, and how, if here, he'd shine even with all the suffocating darkness that seemed ready to take me.

Pressure. On my back. Cold flesh pushing through the thick fabric of my jacket, and the thinner one of my shirt, to my own cold flesh.

"It'll work. It has to. Cause we love each other." She whispered behind me. I want to scream at her. Make her see that no, he doesn't. That this will do nothing to buy his love for her. But then all I can hear is the whispering sound of the wind in my ears as my body tilts forward. I don't try to right myself. There's no point.

I can't help but gasp his name as the world blurs and I fall over the small glass railing and toward the waiting concrete below.

"Naruto!"

* * *

><p>"Sasuke."<p>

I snapped my eyes open only to be greeted by the dull colors of mid-day city.

"Get out." I look to my left where my brother is leaning in toward the sleek black car, hands braced on the door and roof as he looks at the previously unresponsive younger Uchiha. "We're here."

"Hn."

Itachi straightens back up, shutting the door and slipping the car keys into his jacket pocket, before moving to the trunk and popping it open to start pulling our few pieces of luggage out and up into the building.

I slide out of my seat to help, clicking the lock button on the door on the way out, and slamming the door just a little too hard to be necessary just to spite Itachi and his newly bought and paid for car.

This wasn't the suburbs anymore. We will have to have a lockdown on all our belongings to keep it from being taken by the multiple gangs of teenagers I m sure drift around looking for trouble. I swing my backpack onto my shoulder, filled with all my possessions too important to be shoved into a suitcase, grab my two back suitcases, and follow Itachi up the side-walk toward the front doors.

The doorman waves me, along with Itachi who had a few more bags then me, toward the elevators that will take us up to our new apartment complex.

"We'll be getting our parking place in the underground garage tomorrow." Itachi says motionlessly as we wait for the arrival or the elevator. I just nod my head slightly and pop one i-pod ear phone into my ear closest to Itachi as we load onto the elevator.

Mirrors line the walls, reflecting my irritated scowl, and the Itachi s impassive face back at us, as the metal box lifts us higher into the atmosphere, dinging the floors away. On floor twenty-eight it finally stops and we shuff off and toward apartment 28-05.

Our new home. In a new town. Or city, really. A new life, with a new school, new friends, and new problems. Or, really, just the old ones wrapped up tightly in the back of the our minds, festering, only to be taken out and examined in the privacy of our own rooms and the comfort of the black blanket of night, dramatized by the hustle and bustle of the city.

At the end of this thought I can't help but mumble, "Fuckin' great..."

How was I to know that there were more than just these few things I would have to worry about? Old family wars? A world I never even dreamed existed? Sunshine and tanned skin and blue blue eyes? Never even crossed my mind.

* * *

><p><em>Thanks for reading. See you next chapter! (maybe?)<em>

_~FT_


	2. It's all in the timing

_Disclaimer:__ Do not not not own! *Sad face*_

_Pairing:__ NaruSasu. More to be added as story goes on. (Don't want to give it away. If you have a preference and I'm not using the characters already, let me know.)_

_Warnings:__ I have never done a smex scene and am skeptical I will now, but there will be some action and gore, along with the language. Rating and Warnings will change accordingly. __Depending on POV: opinions, outlooks, thoughts, perceptions, and all that comes with being an individual, will vary. Some slightly, some greatly. They don't represent everyone's thoughts; or even the actual thing, person, or event that they are thinking of._

_This chapter: Nothing :)_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 1: It's all about the Timing.<span>**

**Itachi P.O.V.**

Timing was important to the Uchiha family. Sometimes it could decide the entire outcome of a big company deal, or the next big break in the Uchiha cooperation that could end up pouring money into their already stuffed pockets.

It's all about being at the right place at the right time and having the right knowledge to wing any situation into their favor. Some of this came from skill, which the Uchiha family spent most of their time convincing people of. Most of it was just plain old lady luck playing favor on them.

Well, until that past summer. That summer left the only two Uchiha's left in the world faced with the job of single handedly taking over the Uchiha cooperation and fulfilling society's high expectations of them.

The spot light had shifted suddenly from their father and his new deal with a company just about to go out of business. Until Uchiha Corp. had gotten their hands onto it, of course, and now it held the position of one of the most popular shoe companies in the world. Needless to say that the Uchiha fan has since been printed proudly onto the tag of every new pair sold.

Now that spot light had shifted to the two brothers. But not just shifted. Slammed.

All in a hand full of hours.

The full report, even now, a half a year later, has still not been fully released.

And Itachi planned to keep it that way. And it was all about timing then, too. Finding the right detective at just the right time, who would keep his lips sealed and not confide in the first person willing to sell all information on the Uchiha Mass Murder to the highest bidder.

Then the right lawyer. Someone good, who was young enough to not yet be corrupted by fame and fortune, but in the game long enough to know the ins and outs of every trick in the book used to keep anything and everything on their case as private as possible, considering the circumstance.

Not that either of these two men didn't get paid handsomely for their help, but that was just a bonus to helping two young suddenly alone boys in need.

And did they need help that summer.

Yes, it was all about timing, and on the first day of a new school, Itachi would have hoped that Sasuke would understand that concept and be at the front door at exactly 6:30 sharp so they could drive the half mile to said boys new school, and arrive and 6:35, give or take a minute, and be ready to receive his new schedule, maybe a tour, and make it to his first class early.

But this was Sasuke he was talking about, and if the boy was anything, it was stubborn- and lately, vindictive. 6:32 and still he hadn't even stepped out of his room since breakfast.

Sighing, Itachi walked the few steps to the closed door and rapped his knuckles sharply twice on the cool wood.

"Sasuke, we're leaving. Now."

Silence, then a muffled, "Hn."

Not quite satisfied, but placated, Itachi walked back to the front door, opened it, and walked out, knowing that his little brother would be out to lock and close the door behind him.

He pressed the down button for the elevator as he heard their new front door click shut and the lock slide home.

They stood in silence the whole way down, and out into the lobby, both promptly ignoring the fluttered lashes and heated looks thrown their way from the few women, and men, hanging around the lobby.

A stiff silence engulfed the car on the ride to Sasukes new high school. Pulling up outside the open gates, Itachi clicked the automatic lock to open the door, and glanced down at his wrist watch.

6:43. Plenty of time.

Satisfied he glanced over at the passenger side door in time to see it slam shut and the black clothed Sasuke sulking toward the front office.

Sighing again, Itachi put the car into drive and pulled back into the ever moving traffic.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Sasuke P.O.V.<span>**

"Can I help you?"

The school wasn't poor. It was actually very well financed, as the teaching staff was top notch and they had produced some highly influential politicians and such who gave back as good as they got. I guess they gave pretty well because everything looked subtly expensive, so as not to overwhelm students and staff, but still whisper of money. I bet the receptionist didn't even realize that the computer she was typing away on had only come out a month ago.

Black, square glasses were perched precariously on a small button nose, a thin face on a thin neck, and a sizeable bust line. The women, no more than 25, looked me over before mentally declaring me well worth her time, and leaned forward suggestively.

"Can I help you?" She repeated, this time emphasizing the word 'help' with a slight lift of one of her dark eyebrows. I fought the urge to roll my eyes and settled for not answering her.

I silently held up my transfer papers so that she could see the headline.

"Ah, yes. We heard we were getting a new student, though, really," she giggled here, "we weren't expecting you till much later in the week. You just moving into the city and all, we thought you might need to adjust some..." She shrugged with a smile and attempted to make eye contact.

I allowed a mental eye roll. She obviously didn't know who my brother was. I quietly handed my papers over when she reached out for them as she continued to try and make small talk, skillfully making sure our fingers didn't _'accidently' _brush as she took them.

I watch silently as her eyes caught the last name on the sheet and widened. I knew what was coming next. She looked up at me from atop her glasses before sitting straighter and taking her pathetic attempt at flirting up a few degrees.

After a few minutes of one-sided pointless chatter, she finally, reluctantly, handed over my new schedule and a map of the school.

"It's a big school, but all the buildings follow the same pattern basically. If you like I could... Show you around?" She batted her mascara caked eyelashes at me, and I was a little too quick to refuse her, but relaxed again as she deflated with recognized defeat before saying, "All right then. Have a nice day, then. Come back if you need me…"

I replied with a quick and quiet "Hn." and left.

* * *

><p><em>Easy pattern my ass.<em>

I've once again wound up in the same court yard as my last two attempts to find my first period classroom, looking for stairs that were supposed to be down the hall I'm currently glaring at and to the left somewhere. After the fourth try and fail to find the stupid stairs I'd just given up and waited for someone to walk by.

Not five minutes later a man, most likely a teacher I silently guessed, walked by with his nose buried in a book. Silver hair spiked up to the side before flopping down in front of his left eye and what looked like a surgical mask hid the bottom half of his face.

The man looked up to turn the corner and I caught his eye. Recognition sparked in one deep grey eye as the strange men lowered his book and stared at me for a moment. I was mentally debating on whether to ask for directions or flip him the bird for rudely staring before he started walking over, a slow lazy pace to match the lazy look in his eye.

"I'm guessing your Sasuke Uchiha, our new transfer." It was a statement, not a question.

"Hn." Amusement flashed in his dark grey eye like he was thinking of some past joke.

"Oh ya, definitely an Uchiha. Well, get up. I got an e-mail yesterday telling me you'd be transferring. I'm your first period teacher." And with that he smiled, or so I assume from the upside down U that the man's eye slide into, before he turned around and started back toward the way he'd come originally, the hallway I'd been glaring at for the past ten minutes. I straightened up and followed.

Down the hallway about half way, hidden by a wall was a set of stairs heading up the opposite direction I had been walking when looking for them. Then it was a simple backtrack to the same place I had continued to end up, one floor up.

The teacher opened the door before stepping in, flipping the light switch as he went, not even bothering to hold the door open.

I caught it and huffed my way in. _Rude much?_

The older man walked to the front of the room, sat down in a comfy looking rolly chair and propped his feet up onto the table in front of him.

I slide my black leather messenger bag off my shoulder before sitting in the farthest seat back, up against the window, folded my arms, and rested my cheek against my palm, glaring out the window.

Well, my morning sucked so far. Waking up late, staying in the shower too long, throwing my clothes everywhere out of the suitcase looking for my new converse, and then having Itachi tell me to hurry up.

Not that I'd been in any rush anyway.

No, I had taken my sweet time that morning. Purposely setting my alarm clock ten minutes late, purposely standing in the warm water ten minutes to long, purposely putting my new shoes at the bottom of the bag and then refusing to wear anything but.

No. I did all this to punish Itachi.

It's what he gets for-

"So, how's your brother doing?" I was brought out of my thoughts by the sound of my new teacher's voice, startled to have the subject of my dark thoughts mentioned. I quickly recovered and narrowed my black eyes in what I'd been told was one of my more dangerous glares.

"What?"

"Your brother, Itachi. How is he?" The man repeated. I looked at the teacher over once before asking:

"And you are..."

"Kakashi." Amusement light up his eye again, like he was enjoying some inside joke. "Kakashi-sensei, to you."

"And you know my brother how?"

"Ah, me and your brother go way back... Five years to be exact."

"Hn." And with that I went back to my window watching. "Fine, I guess."

"You sure about that?"

"What?" This got my attention and I almost got whip lash from how fast I lifted my head.

"Nothing." That said, Kakashi went back to his reading and after a few moments of silence, I went back to staring out the window, purposely ignoring the strange man.

It wasn't until ten minutes before the first period bell that either of us stirred enough to bring the attention of the other over to them.

Kakashi stood up and stretched before waving half-heartedly and leaving.

I couldn't help but roll my eyes at the very un-teacher-like behavior and put my head down. That wasn't all Kakashi wasn't like. I try to picture the man and Itachi hanging out, but just can't.

Five years he'd said. That would put Itachi in his second year of college. It was possible Kakashi was in collage at that same time, and Itachi _had _gone to college in the city, but that still didn't help me picture Itachi conversing with anyone that didn't seem to have a stick shoved six feet up their ass.

And Kakashi seemed to be just the opposite of that, actually. Relaxed to a dangerous degree.

I can't help the sigh. Just what I need. A friend of Itachi to spy and report back all the details I usually liked to keep to myself about my day to day life.

"Today really sucks..." My statement was punctuated by the shrill bell that called first period to a start.

* * *

><p><em>Just got off work and saw to my delight I had two new favs! Thank you sooo much! Hope you like this chapter as much as the last! <em>

_Thanks for reading and thanks for the fav!_

_~FT_


	3. Sight Seeing

_Disclaimer:__ Do not not not own! *Sad face*_

_Pairing:__ NaruSasu. More to be added as story goes on. (Don't want to give it away. If you have a preference and I'm not using the characters already, let me know.)_

_Warnings:__ I have never done a smex scene and am skeptical I will now, but there will be some action and gore, along with the language. Rating and Warnings will change accordingly._

_Just a little FYI, depending on POV: opinions, outlooks, thoughts, perceptions, and all that comes with being an individual, will vary. Some slightly, some greatly. They don't represent everyone's thoughts; or even the actual thing, person, or event that they are thinking of._

_This chapter:__ Nothing :)_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 2: Sight Seeing<span>**

Sasuke peeked up from the crook of his elbow in his hunched over position as bodies poured into the classroom. Clashes of bright colors mixed with bright voices as each person claimed their place in the room.

The thought flashed through Sasukes head that he might be in someone's seat and the reaction that person would have before he decided he didn't care and dropped his head back down into his arms.

The last bell was close to ringing when there was a hesitant tap on his shoulder.

"U-um... That's my s-seat..." A soft voice whispered from above him. Sasuke lifted his head up to see a small girl with milky white eyes fidgeting her fingers shyly at her waist. Her eyes widened when she saw my face before she looked away. Sasuke rolled his eyes mentally again. She was one of _those _girls. The kind who tried to act all cute and shy before they tried to jump into your pants. "N-never mind... I'll just..."

Sasuke sighed once again that day and stood up, muttering a low, "Its fine." before moving up one seat and settling his head back down into his arms again.

"Sorry..." The girl whispered before sitting quietly into her seat, but her soft voice was drown out by the bell calling class to attention.

There was just one problem with that: their teacher was still not here.

Sasuke glanced around the classroom to see the other students loudly talking in their separate groups, chatting away the period like the absence of Kakashi-sensei was the most natural thing in the world.

The dark teen noted as he looked around that there was one other student not talking a mile a minute and that was the girl behind him.

Sasuke shifted in his seat to glance back at her and saw her looking out the window just as he had moments ago, only instead of glaring; there was a soft look in her eye and a light blush to her pale cheeks.

Twisting all the way around in his seat so that his legs obstructed the walk-way between his seat and the one next to him he tilted his head back to look out the window at what the strange girl was looking at.

Gym students were starting to migrate onto the soccer field to warm up before the game.

Sasuke glanced back at the girl to see her shut her eyes and shake her head before looking ahead and seeing him watching her. She started slightly, before the pink dusting her skin darkened guiltily. Sasuke connected the dots and decided that one of those kids out there had already caught her eye, letting Sasuke deem it safe to talk to her.

"Where's the teacher?" She looked surprised that he'd said anything to her and quickly answered him in her soft whisper of a voice.

"Kakashi-sensei doesn't usually get here until twenty minutes into class."

Sasuke nodded his head in understanding, he'd seemed the type, and once again tried to picture the man a friend of his time obsessed brother and once again failed. Setting that thought aside he turned back to the girl.

"Name's Sasuke." Sasuke purposely left his last name out of his introduction. No need to start the drama he knew would take over when people found out.

"Yes, I know. Uchiha Sasuke. My names Hinata." came the soft reply.

Sasuke raised his eye-brow.

"Hyuuga." It wasn't a question, but she nodded her head in confirmation anyway.

The Uchiha and Hyuuga companies were closely related in the few areas their business over lapped. Sasuke had heard his father talking about this area's Hyuugas and their future president, assuming the girl's father had done the same, and undoubtedly told her that he would be attending her new school.

Try as he might, he just couldn't quite picture this small, soft, shy girl running something quite as large and demanding as the Hyuuga Trading Company.

Yet another thought to file away for later.

"I... I heard what happened... I'm so very sorry that something like that happened to your family." Sasuke's eyes narrowed into their knee jerk reaction to these words, but after seeing the usually missing sincerity in her pale eyes he just nodded stiffly and turned back around in his seat, dropping his head back down.

After a few moments of silence, at least between the two dark haired teens, Hinata went back to her window watching.

Brown hair, wet with sweat, flew in the wind as a boy ran forward, slamming his foot into the ball, sending it flying into the net. A soft, un-seen smile pulled soft, pink lips up at the sight of short celebration.

* * *

><p><strong>Sasuke P.O.V.<strong>

True to Hinatas word, Kakashi didn't come back until twenty minutes into class with a pathetic excuse about a cat and a tree.

At the end of class me and Hinata stood at the same time and looked at each other, our similar heights keeping either of us from having to tilt our heads back to keep eye contact. We silently regarded each other before Hinata smiled lightly and I nodded my head and together we left the room.

This time, as bodies came and left the room, I didn't have my head down on the table to hide my above average looks from the curious eyes and more than one girl swooned as I walked by.

All this I ignored and continued on my way out of the classroom, quite Hinata behind me, holding herself neutrally but with the posture of one who was taught from a young age the proper way to hold oneself. The way the girl walked whispered of power but spoke of soft heartedness, while I was used to my father and brother holding themselves arrogantly high above all others, even me.

"Uchiha-san?" Hinata called from behind me when we cleared the room and I started looking left and right, dreading having to find my next class with the confusing shuffle of bodies to and fro around me.

"Hn?"

"Do you know where your next class is?" she asked, fidgeting her fingers again, tugging slightly at a long piece of dark dark hair that I found highly unfitting of her Hyuuga status.

I said nothing but grabbed my schedule out of my back pocket and handed it to her. She smiled at me slightly before looking down at the piece of paper.

"We have next period together also." she said in her soft voice, speaking just loud enough to be heard over the sound of slamming lockers and chatting teenagers. "We have five classes together, actually, including this one."

"Hn, that so." Hinata nodded in confirmation. "Lead the way, then."

Hinata nodded again before handing the piece of paper back and turned around; heading back toward the hidden stair case I had missed that morning.

* * *

><p>Turned out I also had lunch with Hinata, but declined eating with her when she offered in favor of heading straight to my next class, which I did not have wither her. Hinata demonstrated on my map how to get there and left with a small bow of her head.<p>

I shook my head at that. Who ever heard of a Hyuuga bowing to anyone? From what I'd heard, the Hyuugas were supposed to be just as stuck up as the Uchihas.

It wasn't until I turned around and taken my first step toward the hall that would lead to my fifth period that I saw him.

Bright.

That was the first thought that ran through my head.

Bright. Like the sun.

My second?

Idiot.

An obnoxiously loud idiot with bright yellow hair -_Or was it gold?_ - laughed and pushed a dark haired boy who looked ready to drop off and fall asleep at any moment. He squinted open ocean blue eyes and let them roll toward a girl who looked two years older with sandy blonde hair, who in turn threw her head back and laughed.

I shuffled all the way over and kept my eyes straight ahead, though I didn't miss the way each pair of eyes glanced at me as I passed.

It was too alert.

I recognized the tactic. Don't look too closely or for too long, but just enough to assess a threat, or lack thereof. Itachi and Father had used it every time they had met someone new or were reacquainted with old acquaints.

They had gone from cheerfully oblivious to suspicious in the blink of an eye, and had I not seen that look one too many times, I'm sure I would have missed it.

I couldn't help the light shiver that ran through my spine. I shook the mental picture out of my head and focused on getting to my next period without too much trouble.

* * *

><p><em>Slightly shorter, I know. Lengths will vary, but this is about as short as I will let the chapters get.<em>

_Thanks for reading!_

_~FT_


	4. Better left

_Disclaimer:__ Do not not not own! *Sad face*_

_Pairing:__ NaruSasu. More to be added as story goes on. (Don't want to give it away. If you have a preference and I'm not using the characters already, let me know.) I've started to get some sujestions for pairings, and they are greatly appriciated. The reviews in general made my day! I just wanted to mention a few characters who already have a pairing in this story for the plot line to work (or just a person fav of mine). Itachi, Gaara, Kakashi, Hinata, Kiba, Neji, and Sakura all have nessisary roles that require pairings I've already planed. But any pairings other then ones involving them, or one way feelings, are welcome. I will try my hardest to work them in, though I'm not sure I can properly write some characters and keep them some what in character. But I'll try :)_

_Warnings:__ I have never done a smex scene and am skeptical I will now, but there will be some action and gore, along with the language. Rating and Warnings will change accordingly._

__This chapter:__ Nothing :)__

_Just a little FYI, depending on POV: opinions, outlooks, thoughts, perceptions, and all that comes with being an individual, will vary. Some slightly, some greatly. They don't represent everyone's thoughts; or even the actual thing, person, or event that they are thinking of._

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 3: Better left…<span>**

**Sauske P.O.V.**

When I finally make it home that night to an empty apartment. Itachi won't be home till much later and even then we will maybe say four words to each other before retiring to our respective rooms, Itachi to work more, and me to get on my lap top.

I shrug my bag off my shoulders while I kick my shoes off and to the side, knowing it will tick Itachi off. Drifting back through the hallway to my room, I toss my bag onto the bed and press the power button once to wake my computer.

My dark eyes glance over the plain room as I wait for the computer to power up. White walls and a big window with white trimming form the perimeter of my new room. My bed is dressed in my black and dark blue bedding from my old room and across from that is my new walk in closet that I haven't even attempted to fill with my few clothes I've brought from our old house.

To bright. Everything is so white and pure and bright.

A brief flash of bright blonde hair and narrowed blue eyes make my own dark eyes narrow. I'd have spent more time wondering at why a strangers face would pop into my mind at such a random moment, but the dinging of my waking computer pulls my attention to the sleek black laptop.

My therapist insisted on calling it a diary. I shudder at the thought of the wrinkled old women that Itachi had insisted I see on a monthly basses since… Well, just since.

Not that Itachi needed a therapist. Nooo, Itachi is a perfect know it all, time obsessed freak, with no feelings. Who cares if mom and dad are... I force myself to stop the though there. I ignore the sudden dry tightness in my throat and once again focus on the computer screen in front of me.

Strangely enough, the daily documenting of my life has helped. Something about being able to just let out all that I would usually keep bottle in is relieving, in a strange kind of way. If there was one thing the stupidly pleasant therapist did for me was to give me this outlet. If she hadn't tried to worm her way into my past, she might have been alright. But the past was better left to just that; the past, so I ignore the hole in my chest that demands my attention and instead focus on the blank new page in front of my face and begin to type.

* * *

><p><strong>Regular P.O.V.<strong>

The next day, Sasuke hadn't really meant to sleep in, and hadn't really meant to almost fall asleep in the shower, but he hadn't been able nod off till well into the night. Not until sleep had demanded him and he'd finally been able to close his eyes and do just that.

It was the noise. Twenty-eight floors did mute the sounds of angry pedestrians and roaring cop cars and the revving cars they were chasing after, but not enough for Sasuke's ears that were used to the soft sounds of the suburbs.

At two in the morning Sasuke had considered just blasting his iPod to help loll him to sleep, but he doubted that would help anymore then shoving his head under the pillow had. Because it wasn't just the noise. It was the fact that it was there, just twenty-eight floors below him, ever moving and ever changing and completely unfamiliar.

Sasuke hadn't really meant to be so late, but as it was, he was ready for Itachi's disproving stare.

So when the elder Uchiha all but stumbled from his bedroom looking exactly as Sasuke felt, he was surprised. Itachi just looked over at him and continued onto his way to the front door, leaving it open for Sasuke to shut and lock behind him.

On the way to school the car was still full of silence, but it was less tense and more just there because neither had anything to say, rather than the blatant ignoring of yesterday's short ride.

When Itachi pulled up in front of the school the brothers nodded at each other before Sasuke climbed out of the car. Sasuke felt a little better knowing that Itachi was suffering too and Itachi was just relived he wasn't being snuffed anymore.

For the time being, anyway. Sasuke almost never stuck to one mood for very long.

Just as he was pulling out Itachi saw a flash of silver and almost stopped the car, but then tapped the gas a little harder than necessary. He knew the teaching staff here, and knew very well that of all the schools, _he_ was most likely to be here. But that was one thing better left in the past.

* * *

><p>When the first bell rang to start the day, Sasuke was already half asleep at his desk. He was doing considerably well, he though, with all the eyes on him. Rumors were starting to spread like wild fire. Like he needed anything else on his plate. He barely managed to 'Hn.' at Hinata when she whispered her greeting.<p>

"How are you, Uchiha-kun?"

"Sasuke." The dark teen grunted.

"S-Sasuke-kun."

"Fine."

"Pardon?" Sasuke lifted his head up and looked back at her, watching amused as the pale eyed girl tried to keep her eyes away from the window, or more specifically, the soccer team gathering below and whoever it was that had captured the young girls shy attention.

"I'm doing fine."

"Oh!" She finally turned to look Sasuke full in the face and her eyes widened when she saw the purple like bruises forming under the boys eyes from lack of sleep. "A-are you sure?"

Sauske couldn't help but lift his fingers to the soft skin under his eyes.

"I just couldn't fall asleep, that's all." To keep the topic off him he asked: "So who is he?"

"W-who?" Hinata squeaked, her face instantly darkening three shades than the usual light pink blush ever present on her pale cheeks. Sasuke just nodded his head toward the window and the field below. "O-oh… Um…"

"If you don't want to tell me you can just say so." He said, resting his elbow on the back of the chair and his cheek on his open palm, drumming his fingers on his cheek bone, and let his legs stretch out into the walkway like they had the day before.

"Oh… Well, it's fine, I mean…" The girl looked down into her lap and Sasuke sighed.

"Why is Kakashi-sensei always late?" Hinata looked up again and let a small smile grace her lips gratefully at the second subject change.

"No one really knows, he just always is."

"Does he have a girlfriend or something?" Sasuke tried to picture the perverted, yes perverted, as Sasuke found out yesterday what the little book he always had in hand really contained, being late over some girl. He couldn't picture it.

"N-no." Hinata blushed. "He just is. He is actually one of the first people to get to school in the morning, but whenever he needs to be somewhere he just isn't, no matter what."

"Lazy ass…" Sasuke snorted as he remembered the weird teacher leaving the classroom right before the bell and not returning till exactly twenty minutes into the class. Hinata gave a weak smile before some commotion on the field caught her attention.

Sasuke was about to turn back around and continue trying to sleep when a small gasp escaped Hinatas lips.

"What?" the dark eyed teen questioned before he too looked out the window.

Bright.

Gold hair, unruly and spiked, was the first thing Sasuke saw. Tanned skin covered by a blue and orange basketball uniform outfit. The obviously older teen was too far away to make out his facial features, but memory provided what he needed to fit a face to the obnoxiously bright body.

It was the same loud blonde as he'd seen yesterday in the hall during lunch.

Sasuke looked over at Hinata questionably, but she had a shocked, puzzled look in her eyes.

Sasuke couldn't help letting his eyes wonder back to the blonde, but it was of no consequence. Hinata too, had fixed her attention on the window.

This time he noticed the other two with the blonde.

The first one he saw had flaming bright red hair that topped a short, petite, pale body draped in black. The boy's posture held a certain violence and cockiness that belied his small frame and demanded submission from everyone his eyes landed on.

Next to him and a few steps back was a taller boy, skinnier then the blonde but leaner then the red head. Dark brown hair was pulled back into a short spiky pony tail held in place by a rubber band; a green open vest like jacket lay over a grey shirt that partially covered faded blue jeans. Sasuke remember him from yesterday also, and his memory supplied lazy brown eyes and a worn, bored expression.

A boy the same size as the blonde stepped out of the pack -for that's what they seemed like to Sasuke at that moment, standing in front of the other three teens- of soccer players to talk to the three teenagers. He was taller and thicker than his team mates, his spiked brown hair helping to make him even more noticeable as it gave another inch to his already impressive height.

They talked for a few seconds before Naruto pointed over his shoulder with his thumb and said something to the brown haired boy, who nodded and turned back to the soccer players. He barked out a few words before he turned to follow the three boys to a shaded tree where a single basketball lay.

The blonde picked it up and tossed it in the air a few times, before tucking it under his arm and turning to the boy standing just out of the range of the trees shadows.

They'd just started to talk, and Sasuke had just turned to ask Hinata who they were, when Kakashi walked in.

"Sorry class, there was this-"

"Save it, Sensei, just teach." Some girl with bubble-gum pink hair said with a roll of her eyes that had the class laughing. She too, had been looking out the window. The girl was sitting a few seats in front of Sasuke and she looked back when she felt eyes on her. Green eyes caught black, and Sasuke couldn't help the shudder that when through him. Those eyes looked predatory and obsessive. Then the look was gone. She winked once before turning back to Kakashi. Sasuke tried to shake the feeling of… something unpleasant that settled in the pit of his stomach.

"Ya ya. So, who did the homework?" Sasuke tuned the rest out, looking back to the tree the four boys had been under only to find one there. The one with the pony tail was well on his way to falling asleep against the tree trunk. Sasuke let himself search the grounds till he saw the two other boys tossing the ball through a hoop with a few others. The soccer team had migrated back onto the soccer field, the big brunet included.

And so the day went on. Sasuke was sure it would continue like this. Teacher after teacher going on about at a pace far too slow for Sasuke to care for and about subjects he was already well versed in.

So sure that he wasn't ready for what fate was preparing for him. Didn't even think he needed to be.

* * *

><p>"You were supposed to take care of it." Electric blue eyes bore into chocolate brown.<p>

"I'm sorry. I thought I had."

"You didn't." A pale hand reached up to swipe bright red locks out of coal rimmed eyes. "And now we have to." The petite man huffed.

"Garra." The blond gave the red head a disaproving glance before foucusing on the task at hand.

The lazy looking boy behind them sighed with a soft _'Trublesome...'_

"It will not happen again. The one I had assigned to the task made an error. He will be dealt with."

Pink lips split to let out a sigh.

"No one was hurt. There is no point to punishing him. Just see to it that it doesn't happen again."

"Yes, Sir."

"We are at school, Kiba. It's not Sir. It's Naruto."

* * *

><p><em>So. I'm sure there is a lot of confusion. Like, what happened in Sasuke's past (not), and why Sakura is so bold and not the blushing fan girl we all know, and why Kiba is calling Naruto 'Sir.'<em>

_I've noticed I've made this a little too real and not nearly enough fantasy-ish, so the next chapter will have a brief dose of Naruto and a few others dealing with this little 'problem' Kiba didn't take care of._

_This chapter feels messy... But if I cut any out it will be too short, so heres some filler ;)_

_I've somewhat settled on an updating schedule. Not that I won't change it in the future to fit my school and work schedule, but I think two chapters a week will be my goal. And I'll try to keep updates closer together, one or two days apart. I might just post once a week as I get closer to how far ahead I've written, but I'll try to give you at least one a week._

_Let me know what you think so far :)_

_~FT_


	5. Burn baby, burn

_Disclaimer:__ Do not not not own! *Sad face*_

_Pairing:__ NaruSasu. More to be added as story goes on. (Don't want to give it away. If you have a preference and I'm not using the characters already, let me know.)_

_Warnings:__ I have never done a smex scene and am skeptical I will now, but there will be some action and gore, along with the language. Rating and Warnings will change accordingly._

__This chapter: A bit of violence (attmepted), and a bit of gore (attempted)... :)__

_Just a little FYI, depending on POV: opinions, outlooks, thoughts, perceptions, and all that comes with being an individual, will vary. Some slightly, some greatly. They don't represent everyone's thoughts; or even the actual thing, person, or event that they are thinking of._

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 4: Burn baby, burn.<span>**

**Regular P.O.V.**

He was a creature born of the night. When the moon was high and darkness stretched out to consume the land and all that resided on it. When the good lay down their heads for sleep and the bad creep out to do what it is that they do best.

In the city, you can see corruption everywhere, especially in the dark. Colorful Street signs casting reds and blues and yellows and every color in between over the streets and the trash and the people that litter them. Drug dealers in their expensive clothes paid for with the money of the weak and needy dot the dirty pavement, on the lookout for potential customers and undercover cops.

Prostitutes' in their skimpy clothes trying to usher men and women alike into various hotels where their pimps wait for them to do the deed and fork over the dirty money they make, before sending them out and about just to repeat the same thing over and over again, till they die.

And a lot would die tonight.

Because tonight, this evil creature, born of this evil place, was feeling particularly cruel.

Because for the past two weeks he had been hunted.

This didn't sit well for him at all. He was a predator, it was against nature to be the prey, but still, that didn't seem to stop the pack of pups trying to track him down and kill him.

Who did they think they are, trying to take down a vampire many times older and wiser and stronger than them? Fools, that's what. Shape-shifters that foolishly thought that if they moved in numbers, they could over power and take him down.

Little did they know that he had more than a few tricks up his sleeve specifically made for situations like this.

Little did they know that this vampire wasn't some new born bloodling with barely enough control over his powers to get by.

No. He was much more than that, and the few full grown werewolves they had thought to bring with was nowhere near the dog power they would need to take him down and keep him there.

So he waited until they were close enough to smell the blood before he bit into his first victim. He didn't release his venom, he didn't need to make a brother, and he wasn't killing the man.

Just enough to grab the packs attention and draw them closer.

He let the faint man drop from his lips and onto the pavement, flipping back shoulder length silver hair before turning deeper into the ally way and levitating up onto the roof top.

There he masked his presence and crouched down to wait.

* * *

><p><strong>Kiba P.O.V.<strong>

"You smell that?"

I turn my eyes toward Konahamaru, a pup three years my junior and almost twice my size. Not that he's naturally twice my size, but in the half state between wolf and man he towers over me by a full foot.

I sniff the air for effect, because it would be rude to inform him that I had smelt the sickly sweet smell of blood half a minute ago.

"It's coming from ahead." I agree. I'd started to push the pack in that direction the second the smell had hit me, and was waiting for the first pup to smell it to.

A test and Konahamaru had pass with average marks.

"Kiba-sama, how would you like us to pursue?" He asks politely. I'll give him a reward for being the first to smell the blood.

"It is most likely him. Take four with you and investigate. If it is, take him out as quietly as possible. Erase the memories of any who see you or the blood sucker. If it is not, give them the first warning, direct them toward the feeding grounds, and leave with no trouble."

He nods and bows slightly, before turning around and tapping four pups on the shoulder. I scan his choices. Most are a good fit for a quick in-out mission, but Satoshi and Mica don't get along as well as pack members should and have often allowed strays to escape while they but heads.

With one final nod at me they let the wolf out and are on their way, Toru in the lead, tracking the smell.

* * *

><p><strong>Vampire P.O.V.<strong>

What my luck. The leader has stayed behind and sent five little pups to me. How perfect.

The sound of annoyed growls reach my ears before I saw their grotesquely hairy bodies enter the ally way. They are bickering. How perfect indeed.

I allow my fangs to extend and my nails to curl to sharp points. They could only have made this easier if they had sent humans.

I watch as they circle the man a few times before with a slight tilt forward I fall toward the ground and on to a male pup with dirty blonde fur.

I land on his body feet first and he slams into the ground with a yelp. It isn't enough to break anything with their harder the natural bones, but it's enough to knock the wind out of him long enough to snap his neck.

Teeth clamp around my wrist before I can reach the thick neck below me.

The pup under me catches his breath back in time to buck me off just as the one ripping its way to my bone shakes his large head, dragging me along with motion.

"Fucking dog!" I snarl. That would take some time and another meal to heal. I lift my other arm and bring my elbow down into the area around his right eye.

He let go in time for another pup, this one a female with brown fur, to charge my back. I snap my good arm back, dodging her exposed teeth and snatch her up by the back of her neck, digging my nails in before I swing her around and into another wolf in mid-leap for my jugular.

They collid with a bang loud enough to be heard by the few pedestrians passing by. In the confusion of furry bodies attempting to react to my surprise attack, I gather up the man on the ground and took a long sip.

He's out of my arms before I can begin the second sip and into the arms of a boy, half man half wolf, with a face to smooth to be over eighteen. I snort at the carelessness of the pack in this city.

But it was time. My skin has reformed over my fixed wrist and I prepare my leap at the man.

They catch me mid jump, and start tearing into my body before I even hit the ground.

I fight. Of course I fight. They would be suspicious otherwise. When they are done they round up my body pieces and deposit them into a half empty trash can. Full man now, the second female, the one who had got the first killing bite in, lights a match and drops it in. Quick hi-fives and they migrat out of the ally way smug, the half dead man on the shoulder of the pup who had torn my wrist up.

They didn't see me still watching from my waiting spot. Didn't even think that the body was a fake. I flip back my sliver hair, and smirk after the clueless pups. Didn't even check for a heart. They wouldn't have found one, and that is why you don't send a pup out to do a wolfs job.

* * *

><p><strong>Regular P.O.V.<strong>

The room is quiet but for the constant sighs that escape soft pink lips.

_Report after report after report. Will it ever stop?_

The woman at the desk shuffled a few more papers to the side and glanced hopelessly at the stack of papers still ten reports high that needed to be carefully read through and approved with her official stamp. She reached over the stack to a bottle of sake and shook it, sighing again at the emptiness.

"Tsunade-sama." a soft but strong voice called from the doorway across from her desk. A blond head lifted up to glance at the opened door.

"Yes?"

"Kiba's team just returned and they have the mission report for you."

"Yes, yes. Of course they do... Fine, send them in." She shook the bottle at Shizune, requesting more as she knew she would need it before the night was through. The brunet just rolled her eyes and shut the door.

When it opened again, Kiba, his big frame moving with grace unfitting his body size, and two others, including Shizune with another sake bottle, pass through the door into the room.

Shizune set the bottle on the edge of the desk, taking the empty one on the way out.

When the door was shut with a soft click, Kiba and the boy next to him bowed before kiba stalked forward to hand the more than ten page report to her. She swiped it up with a huff and scanned the first few pages while Kiba glanced out the window at the rising sun and the boy she recognized mostly from pictures, Konahamaru, fidgeted from waiting so long.

When she was about half way done, she stopped.

"Is this..." she began.

"Yes, we believe so."

"This isn't going to sit well with the Vampire Council... And you have no idea why he was in this part of the city?" She glance up at the werewolf. He shook his head, his shaggy hair swinging with the motion.

"We warned him when we first caught him outside the feeding grounds the Vampires in this city claim, but he disregarded them and continued to feed. There is a full review of this last encounter, all the way to his termination. I also made a note to the last report of our first encounter."

"Yes... I see." Tsunade continued to study the words written in the werewolf's scratchy hand writing. She glance up a few moment later when the boy behind Kiba coughed quietly into his closed fist. She dismissed them with a wave of her hand. "You can go now."

The boys bowed before exiting.

"Well... This will greatly hinder our peace treaty with the Vampires." She said, nodding toward the dark corner of the room.

"The head of the council probably won't mind to much... The problem is _him_." A boy, almost a man, stepped out of the shadows and into the center of the room. "That was his right hand man and his favorite underling. He will cause the most trouble."

"Yes, Naruto... I know. There's no way to avoid it. And the Vampires death couldn't be avoided either." She tossed the papers to him as he sat on the edge of her desk. He scanned through it quickly before putting it back in front of Tsunade.

"It was no fault of ours. The werewolf's fought in self-defense after being attacked unprovoked." Blue eyes narrowed as he said this. "And the timing is almost perfect. Too perfect. What's _he_ doing back here after all these years anyway?"

"I don't know Naruto... I really just don't know."

* * *

><p><em>Some might think that Kiba and Konahamaru are OOC, but they aren't, trust me. They are in the middle of a mission, and if you look at how they are in the manga and anime during missions of importance, they are serious when they need to be. Kiba will still be his fun loving trickster self, and Konahamaru will still be his rebel self.<em>

_Oh, and don't mind the OC's. I made them out of necessity, and they won't be seen again unless I need expendable extras._

_Let me know what you think and see ya next chapter :)_

_~FT_


	6. They would never

_Disclaimer:__ Do not not not own! *Sad face*_

_Pairing:__ NaruSasu. More to be added as story goes on. (Don't want to give it away. If you have a preference and I'm not using the characters already, let me know.)_

_Warnings:__ I have never done a smex scene and am skeptical I will now, but there will be some action and gore, along with the language. Rating and Warnings will change accordingly._

_This Chapter:__ Nothing :)_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: They would never...<strong>

And so the week flew by for Sasuke. He slowly started to settle into his new routine. Wake up in the morning (late), get ready (slowly), ignore Itachi, go to school, walk with Hinata to their shared classes, skip out on eating lunch with her and her friends. Finish the day, go home, do homework, his daily log, ignore Itachi some more, go to sleep, repeat.

The school had turned out to be one of the easiest lay outs he had seen so far in his life, the hidden stairs being the one thing that had cause him any trouble. The pavilion he had wound up on his first day turned out to be the center of campus. The whole campus was composed of eight buildings, four sports field areas, a parent drop off/pick up loop, and three parking lots.

Six of the buildings followed the same basic pattern, three buildings on the left, three on the right, all two stories. The first on the left being the Math Building followed by the Language and English building, and last the Gym. On the right was the Science building, the Cafeteria and Library building, and last the Arts building. In the middle of these buildings was the Front office which was smaller than all the other buildings and one story, the pavilion, and the soccer and basketball field respectfully.

Each of these buildings excluding the Gym and the Cafe and Library had 12 rooms in them, six of the rooms on the top and bottom, and three of these six facing the middle of the school, and three facing away from the school.

The Cafe and Library were in the same building, the Cafe occupying the bottom floor and the Library the second floor. Behind all this are the Football Field, the Tennis court, and Track Field, and a medium sized building for the indoor pool.

On the left side of the school are the Staff Parking area, and the much larger Student Parking, with the drop off/pick up area and Front Office Staff in the very front of the school.

Sauske had found a surprisingly well adapted friend in Hinata. The quiet girl seemed to have a sixth sense when it came to dark moody teenage boys. She knew what to say and do to bring him down from his rage high, and to smooth the ruffled feathers the boy fluffed up in those around him. She also knew when Sasuke wanted to just be left alone to burn his anger out, and Sauske respected her all the more for the fact that she barely ever faltered under some of his more dark glares, though she had only seen them directed at the swooning girls and never at her.

She was also an intelligent mind to pick at. Both teens being brought up in rich homes, they'd been taught extensively about economics and politics, and the other worldly powers. But other than these, she had knowledge on art and literature, which is more up Sasuke's alley than the newest, wanna-be governors sales pitch.

The first portion of their first period class, when Hinata isn't focused on the soccer field and Sauske is trying to ignore the longing looks focused on him, they pick each other's brains over their favorite art styles and artist and what they mean and why. Or more elegant writing styles, and the proper ways to get a point of sadness or happiness across in the black and white world of books. Most of the time they get so much into their conversations, they are cut off mid-sentence by their teacher entering the class with some lame excuse as to his tardiness.

Kakashi-sensei.

Sasuke still couldn't picture the eccentric man being friends with his brother, laughing and joking, as is the man's nature.

The pleasant man just didn't belong in Itachi's straight laced, cold world of business. And Sasuke would never succumbed to his curiosity, when it would lead to having an actual conversation with his older brother.

And so the week flew by in this fashion, with Sasuke slowly gaining his feet in this new routine of city life, and before he knew it, it was the weekend.

* * *

><p><strong>Sauske P.O.V.<strong>

My eyes pop open at the feeling of a cell phone vibrating under my pillow. I shut my eyes tightly against the light and shove my hand under the fluffy pillow to grasp at the offensive object getting between me and well desirved sleep.

I swiftly turn the vibrate off, silencing it to quiet mode, and deposit it onto the floor next to my bed.

I wake a few minutes later, which feel like hours in the dream world, and shuffle off to do my morning business. It isn't till I come back into my room and finish getting dressed after a quick shower that I even remember that my phone existed, let alone that it had gone off. I off handedly try to recall me dream, but all that's there is a mixture of colors and muffled words.

_From:__ Hinata H._

_XXX-XXX-XXXX_

_To:__ Sasuke_

_XXX-XXX-XXXX_

_Good afternoon, Sauske-kun._

_Dinner starts at 6:30, but your more than _

_welcome to come over before then :)_

I scoff at the little smiley face, before recalling the whole conversation that lead up to me and Itachi having dinner over at the Hyuuga Estate.

_**Flashback**_

_"But I still think that the book has no point."_

_"It does. You just have to look for it. She is punished for love, and…"_

_"Yes, yes, but he dies in the end anyway, so why even read it."_

_Hinata sighs lightly, a small smile pulling at her lips. Leave it to a girl to get all sentimental over a stupidly pointless book. The guy doesn't even get the girl, and there's almost no confrontation over the girl anyways._

_"You don't like love stories?"_

_"No, I just don't like tragic ones… Death is so pointless, that it's pointless to do something that could get you killed, regardless if you love them or not. Even more if you love them, cause once your dead that's it. No more love for either of you…" I know a dark look settled over my face. I can see it from the way the she leaned forward slightly and dipped her head to the side in concern._

_I shoot her a withering look, before focusing my gaze intently on the outside world. I see her head turn in the same direction, giving me the privacy I need to smooth out my face into one more presentable for the rest of the world, and judging by the way her hands are figiting with her hair again, gaining some courage._

_Death is pointless. Dying for someone else it pointless. What thanks are you going to get besides your own little place deep in the ground?_

_"Sasuke-kun, I have a book that you might like if you want to come over this weekend."_

_I'm pulled from my thoughts by her shakey voice and look over at her. She's pulling on a long strand of hair, twirling it around her small fingers and pulling them through only to repeat the motion again and again, 'nervous' practically stamped on her forehead._

_"Your father wants to meet me." She closes her eyes to sigh softly before opening them and smiling ruefully._

_"And your brother, Itachi-san."_

_Of course he does._

* * *

><p><strong><span>Regular P.O.V.<span>**

Itachi had agreed easily enough. This was and opportunity to him. An opportunity to get a hold on one of Uchiha Corps biggest allies and threats.

While the Uchiha's are more centered on production, the Hyuugas are more centered on trading, particularly exports. It is in foreign trade where the two power house companies often bump heads. From what Sasuke could tell, when the Uchihas had built enough of an empire to start expanding they looked to go overseas and begin selling the products, clothes, shoes, cars, anything and everything they could get their hands on that had enough potential, to a bigger clientele.

The Hyuugas at the same time were looking to keep all trade out of the country in their control. This obviously proved to be a big road block for the Uchihas. As Sasuke was neither the heir or intrested he never memerized the precise details and only knew that somehow the two were able to come to an agreement that the Uchihas would trade all major products through the Hyuugas and all minor products themselves. This allowed the Hyuugas to keep most control over the trading market, and the Uchihas got to sit back and let the Hyuugas do most of the work of promotion all that came with selling overseas while still receiving a sizeable part of the profit.

Sasuke rolled his eyes at the greed of the two families and left his room in search of food.

Itachi was sitting at the high bar that divided the kitchen and living room in the large apartment. His lap top was open to his email on which he was taping away at the keys, and the local newspaper sat open next to his left elbow. Next to the fridge was a small box from a local bakery with donuts of different types inside. Sasuke picked up the last plain donut up, one missing where Itachi had already made his selection, and turned around to lean against the counter opposite Itachi.

He reached out and pulled the newspaper toward himself and browsed the local update.

A big donation to some local community center, a missing person, a man found half dead with no memory, a local shooting. Sasuke pushed away from the counter in disgust.

The city was so violent.

He walked into the living room, passing Itachi who still hadn't looked away from his computer screen but to sip from his coffee, and clicked the T.V. on, folding his legs under him before allowing himself to relax for a day of lounging.

* * *

><p>"Kiba! My man, how did it go?" Bright blue eyes settled on a brunet resting at a table in a small cafe.<p>

"Sir... Naruto. It went fine." Naruto smiled a toothy smile that was returned by Kiba and droped into the seat across from him. "Konahamaru took care of it this time, actually."

"About time that little pup start helping. I was worried I was going to have to knock his teeth in before he started taking this seriously."

They both shared a brief chuckle at the mental picture of the boy leading his two best friends into all kinds of trouble.

"So," Naruto started, but was interupted as the waitress came to take their drink orders. A few flirty smiles directed at the boys and she was off to get their drinks.

"So?" Kiba quetioned.

"Are you ever going to get around to asking that little shy girl out, or are you going to let her hang a little longer?" The blond questioned with another wide grin. Kiba in return turned the color of a tomato.

"Shut up, man. That's none of your business." He folded his arms and slide farther down his seat in embarrassment, while Naruto threw his arm over the back rest and enjoyed some laughs at his friends expence. "And what about you?" Kiba grumbled out.

"What about me?"

"The elders..."

"Will be taken care of." Naruto cut in. The look on his face, though he was still smiling, said drop it, and Kiba couldn't help but comply as the waitress placed their sodas infront of them.

"We have a new kid." Kiba changed the subject as she was once again walking away.

"Ya, I saw him hanging around Hinata." Naruto wagged his eyebrows sujestively, but left it at that.

"Whatever man... Have you met him yet?" The blond looked up from placing his straw into his drink to see Kiba stiring his nervously.

"No, but he doesn't like much. All pretty boy looks." Naruto made a slight grimace as he thought of the one other pretty boy he knew, before shrugging his shoulders and moving on to a new topic.

The two boys finished their sodas and ordered their food, laughing and joking the rest of the hour away. No one could have guessed from their body language that they were anything more then two teenage friends hanging out on the weekend.

The couple a few seats away would never assumed that they were sitting so close to beings they belived only lived in fairy-tales. The family paying their bill and gathering their stuff would never have belived that in that very same room were two boys that were so very diffrent from them, and had possibly saved their lives through deeds they couldn't even begin to fathom.

Three streets away, Sasuke finished folding his clothes into his dresser and streched out on his bed to enjoy the filtered sunlight that poured in from the window. The setting sun was starting to paint the sky pinks and oranges and he needed to begin to get ready for a dinner he was beginning to dread attending.

* * *

><p><em>Wow... Can I just say even I want to shoot myself in the foot. For the last half year I lost any and all intrest in Naruto and animemanga in general... But I'm back with renewed intrest not in the actual manga Naruto but in my story and anime/manga in general. Which sounds so lame to me. But there it is..._

_The next chapter will obviously introduce some new characters, and maybe feature some you've only seen glimpses of..._

_(a very sincearly sorry) ~FT_


	7. Testing testing, 1 2 3

_Disclaimer:__ Do not not not own! *Sad face*_

_Pairing:__ NaruSasu. More to be added as story goes on. (Don't want to give it away. If you have a preference and I'm not using the characters already, let me know.)_

_Warnings:__ I have never done a smex scene and am skeptical I will now, but there will be some action and gore, along with the language. Rating and Warnings will change accordingly._

_Just a little FYI, depending on POV: opinions, outlooks, thoughts, perceptions, and all that comes with being an individual, will vary. Some slightly, some greatly. They don't represent everyone's thoughts; or even the actual thing, person, or event._

_This chapter:_ _Nothing :)_

* * *

><p><strong>Regular P.O.V.<strong>

When Itachi pulled the car up to the Hyuuga household, Sasuke could do nothing but stare. The building was all dark wood and pale walls. The home, more like mansion, was twice the size of Sasuke's old house.

When they stepped onto the front porch a modernly dressed maid open the door to show them into a modernly style den, where Hyuuga-sama would receive them. She left with a bow and Sasuke and Itachi were left to themselves.

Sasuke walked over to the wall where a painting of an old feudal era house was placed against a setting sun and green forest. Itachi wandered over to the window and looked back out at more homes that seemed just as big as the one they now stood in.

The rest of the night went by in a quick blur for Sasuke.

Hiashi Hyuuga made his entrance and introduced his family, excluding his youngest daughter who had caught a nasty cough and was already in bed, after which Itachi introduced himself and Sasuke. From there they proceeded into the dining room.

The table consisted of eight chairs, one at each end and three one each side.

Hiashi took his place at the head of the table, with his wife and Hinata at his sides, and a boy he'd called Neji beside Hinata. Itachi sat at the other end, with Sasuke on the side his wife had sat, leaving an open seat between the Hyuugas and Uchihas.

Pleasantries were shared, Itachi politely required to ask about the family and Hiashi politely required not to. From the talk Sasuke found out that Hiashi had had a brother who had passed away, and now they were gallantly raising his only son, Neji. Sasuke scoffed.

It wasn't till Hiashi started to inquire about school and how Sasuke was doing that the young Uchiha started to get interested. Not because he was interested in school. No, this was a chance. A chance to test his brother.

Sasuke made a few positive remarks. The school was nice. The material was helpful. And it was when he got to the teachers that Sasuke elaborated.

"The teaching staff is quite interesting."

"Oh really. " Hiashi inquired.

"Yes. Especially our first period teacher." Sasuke focused his eyes on Hinata under the pretense of looking for her confirmation, not Hiashi, so that he could keep his brother in his peripheral sight. "Kakashi-sensei."

And there it was. A slight pause in the journey of the fork from the plate to Itachi's mouth. So slight a pause, that even Sasuke, who had known Itachi all his short life, would have missed it if he hadn't been looking for it.

"He's almost always late to anything, isn't he Hinata?" He asked the quite girl. She nodded her head after finishing her sip of water, a slight blush on her checks at being put in the spot so suddenly. "And he always has the funniest reasons as to his lateness, when he's not burying his nose in this little book he always has."

Sasuke waited for another reaction from his brother, but after the slight slip, Itachi showed no emotion on the subject so Sasuke admitted defeat for the night.

The talk of school continued for a few more minutes, in which Sasuke learned that Neji, who had barely talked the entire night let alone lifted his head, also went to school with Sasuke and Hinata. He was a year older then the youngest Uchiha, and as such was a grade above. Hinata usually ate lunch with him and a few of their friends, which Sasuke correctly assumed meant families that Hiashi approved for them to interact with.

It wasn't till the end of the meal, when the staff were picking up the entrees and placing desert in its place that business talk began.

What were the Uchihas planning on doing? Itachi was to take over as head of the company and Sasuke was to focus on school.

Were they planning on continuing export trading? Yes, it was and will continue to be a big part of the Uchiha Corps focus.

Were they planning on continuing export through the Hyuugas?

Ah. The real question Hiashi had been waiting to ask. Sasuke glanced at Hiashi, then at Hinata, who were both looking at Itachi. Hiashi had a focused and stern edge to his stare, while Hinata had a softer, curious look to her eyes.

After a brief pause- for effect, Sasuke thought- Itachi nodded his head.

The tension in the room fell away almost immediately, and the tightness around the head of Hyuuga Export and Import softened with it.

The rest of the night was once again full of friendly chatter.

When it came time to leave, Sasuke and Itachi were shown to the door by a smiling Hinata and a neutral Neji.

* * *

><p><strong>Sasuke P.O.V.<strong>

The second I get into my room I yank off the outfit Itachi had ordered me to wear for a more comfterable pair of sweat pants and plain Tee and turn my computer on.

Once I'm done with my daily documenting I fall back into my bed and let my eye close on the night.

* * *

><p>Sunday passed slowly and harmlessly. Itachi had a meeting and was gone most of the day, not arriving back home till dinner time. I, in the meantime, spent the day watching bad T.V. and roaming the internet. I had a short conversation with Hinata over text where she expressed how glad her father was that he had met us, and how he was hoping to plan more dinners like that night. I read between the lines. Basicly he wanted to talk to Itachi again about work and tie himself more firmly to the Uchiha Corp. heirs. Which was fine. I didn't really plan on getting involved in the Uchiha business talk till it was necessary.<p>

I was surprised to find myself looking forward to school the next day. When Itachi finished his morning coffee and donut from the local bakery, per usual, he didn't have to knock on my door for me to leave. Instead I was beside him, finishing my own breakfast and ready to go. Not that the both of us didn't still look like we could use another few hours of sleep. The circles that had begun to form Tuesday last week on our faces had now taken a permanent hold on the skin below our eyes. And the weekend made it even worse. There was no need to fall asleep early, or at the very least, at a somewhat decent time. But sleep deprived or not, I was still at the door before Itachi.

I blame it on how uneventful the previous two days had been, Saturday night being the only time I had even left the apartment.

When we pulled up to school, I was quick to exit the car, throwing an absent wave at Itachi as I step out onto the concrete that made up the drop-off/pick-up portion of the parking lot the front office employees left their cars. I open the back door to pull out my school bag and duffle bag that holds my gym clothes, shoes, and towel, since this school has a shower, and I have gym third and don't plan on walking around the school smelling like sweat for the rest of the day.

Thinking hopefully that I can get some sleep before Kakashi-sensei walked in his usual 20 minutes late, I pop my ear phones in and began in the direction of the Language building. Selecting a song I look up only to see Kakashi-sensei standing a few feet ahead, leaning against the side wall of the front office, watching something behind me. Speak, or think, of the devil. I glance behind me as I pass him, only to see my brother pulling into traffic. I glance back at Kakashi in time to see him shake his head, shrug, and smile over at me (again that creepy upside down U) before slipping into the teacher entrance of the front office.

I'm too tired to worry about Kakashi-sensei and his strange habits and even stranger conection to my brother, though. There's a desk on the second floor of the Language building with my name on it.

I glance down at my I-pod; press the pad of my thumb against the touch screen a few times to skip songs before settling on one fitting my mood. I'm shoving it into my back pocket of dark denim jeans, watching my converse clad feet the jeans are tucked into, when I walk face first into a hard body.

I stumble back a few steps, my hand coming up to hold my nose, eyes already set into a glare, and mouth open to verbally destroy this idiot before I notice who it is I've stumbled into.

"Oh. It's you." Pale eyes look emotionlessly at my face, then travel down my body to my feet. I might have though he was checking me out if it weren't for the fact that they stayed there.

And my feet suddenly felt wet.

I glance down and see my new converse, drenched in coffee, a harmless looking travel mug lying on the ground where the liquid had previously been located.

"Oh." I repeat, followed by some less school friendly words. My mind is too fogged with thoughts of sleep to function fully; otherwise I would probably have handled the entire situation more befitting of an Uchiha.

I storm past Neji as he bends to pick up his cup and sit roughly onto one of the benches that dot the pavilion. I yank at the laces and pull them off before throwing them onto the bench next to me. Neji is walking toward me, so I pull my ear buds out and fix him with a half-hearted glare.

"How much do they cost." he asks in the middle of me pulling my gym shoes out of the duffle bag. I don't answer till I have them out and sitting on the ground next to my feet. I look up at him as a shove my left foot into the left shoe.

"You don't know?" he shakes his head. I look down at his feet. Designer shoes peek out beneath his slacks. I focus back on lacing my Nikes, muttering under my breath "Who doesn't own a pair of chucks?"

Finished I stand up and put my now ruined pair of shoes into my gym bag, placing the towel between them and my clothes.

"Fifty-five bucks." I look back over at him to see him pulling out is wallet. "I don't need that." When he glances back at me I motion to his wallet. I don't want his money; I just want to get my head onto that desk before anyone else shows up to class so I don't have to notice their staring.

"I ruined your shoes, its only right I pay for-" he cuts himself off when he sees Hinata walking up. I pretend not to notice the step back he takes when she reaches us. Father had taught me the Hyuuga families' traditions. True to fathers word, Neji looks every bit the part of the loyal but submissive body guard to the main branch of the Hyuuga family and future heir.

"Sasuke-kun, good morning." She greets. I nod at her and slip my bags back onto my shoulder. She shyly looks back at Neji, notices his tense body, expression and wallet and immediately her hair is wrapped around her fingers in her signature twist-pull-twist. "I-is everything... okay?"

"Fine." It'll be even better when I'm asleep, I think, turn my head toward Neji and motion towards the wallet gripped in his hand by his side. "I'm serious, I don't need it."

He silently slips it back into his pocket while Hinata twist her hair faster, confusion and worry showing in her pale eyes and her fidgeting hands. I ignore this and just head toward my first period class. Muted words are exchanged behind me, one side of the conversation clipped and tense, the other soft and soothing. Hinata catches up to me when as I reach the stairs.

"Neji-nii-san really is sorry." Worry is laced through her voice. I shrug and grunt my acceptance of his indirect apology. "He said he will pay for them…"

I answer her with another grunt and push the door open to the class room. Kakashi usually shows up five or ten minutes before class begins so that he can unlock the door, before he runs off to where ever it is that he hides out, allowing his student to get in.

I would probably put more effort into easing her worry and accepting his apology if my mind wasn't so focused on putting my head down and getting another twenty-five minutes of sleep. I'd deal with this later. Not that I'm even angry. This is simply another chance to spend more of Itachi's money on useless things.

I finally lay my head down when we enter the class, Hinata wordlessly fretting with her hair and worrying her lip behind me in her seat. I wait for the first bell to ring the last time before letting myself settle into a half-asleep-half-awake state and give myself a mental reminder to plan a trip to this city's mall.

* * *

><p><em>Grumpy Sasuke is so careless. And rude. <em>

_Ah, well, another chapter. Again, I plan on keeping the storie open to couple suggestions until chapter ten, so if you have any that you really want to see, and I'm not already using that character, I'll gladly try and work it in. I'm already using Itachi, Gaara, Kakashi, Hinata, Kiba, Neji, and Sakura. Their relationships are needed for the plot (and are my favs) and the suggestions I've already recived, and fit the story line, are already being worked in. (Thank you Ofeliarage)_

_~FT_


End file.
